


What Team! ('Cause I'm Rooting For The Other One)

by th_esaurus



Category: High School Musical, JONAS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th_esaurus/pseuds/th_esaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jock and the cheerleader: a traditional love story. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Team! ('Cause I'm Rooting For The Other One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena Fromez (pretty_bad_idea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_bad_idea/gifts).



Troy is captain of the basketball team and Kevin is head cheerleader. It would be weirder if they _weren't_ making out.

*

Kevin tells Nick he should write a song about how sometimes there are really pretty boys singing karaoke all alone at parties and it is only polite to join in because you are a rockstar, after all, and if that leads to holding hands and kissing on the lips on the veranda, then that isn't necessarily a bad thing. And can he make sure to write it in Kevin's key please.

"I only write from personal experience," Nick says dismissively.

"But you wrote that song for Joe? _It's Wrong (But Maybe It's Actually Right, Did You Ever Think About That) _? You even made it a B-Side!"

Nick flushes. "Like I said. Personal experience."

*

Half way through his play, Troy breaks character and stands center stage and sings for a while about how much he really likes Kevin's whole face. Nobody seems to mind that he's meant to be singing the first-act climax of _Rent_, because, hello, he's _Troy Bolton_.

Kevin really hopes no-one else needs to use the private jet that night because he doesn't plan on coming home from the after-show party in any great hurry.

*

Kevin has to bribe Stella with the promise not to power-slide in a single pair of pants for their entire next tour, but eventually she relents and whips him up a plaid vest in Wildcat red and white. He wears it at Troy's game against the South High Hawks and feels a bit like a traitor, but Troy beams up at him from the court with a smile like a toothpaste commercial. He's pretty sure Troy appreciates the gesture, because he makes sure to fold the vest up ever so neatly when he's undressing Kevin that night.

*

It's really strange that Troy's team easily wins his home games but whenever the Wildcats play away at Horace Mantis, they always lose.

*

Kevin brings Troy home for dinner one evening and his Mom smiles unflaggingly for the entire evening and says it's lovely that Kevin's found a mumble mumble with such diverse interests. She's a little more forceful when Kevin asks if he and Troy can share a bunk. "You've two other perfectly useable bunks, young man," she says, drying the same dish over and over until it starts to shine alarmingly.

"But Nick and Joe share a bed _all the time_," Kevin wheedles. "You always let them."

"That's completely different. The spare pillows are in the old hose cabinet, now scoot."

Kevin doesn't see how it's different at all. He only wants to cuddle Troy and stroke Troy's hair until he falls asleep and then maybe kiss his open mouth for a while.

It doesn't matter in the end because Troy sneaks them both out onto the roof for a midnight picnic of chocolate-covered strawberries. It's colder out there, but that just makes the cuddling part better.

*

Troy is the local drama society's darling and Kevin is a world-famous guitarist. So, whatever, maybe it's a little weird that they're making out.

Kevin doesn't care.


End file.
